The Kiss That Changes Everything
by zebraboymom
Summary: That kiss with Judson was just wrong. Here's my attempt to fix it. Zoe/Wade


The Kiss That Changes Everything

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Could I just borrow Wade for half an hour?

Author Notes: Okay. So two very wrong things happened in last night's episode. First, Wade would not have slept with that girl when he feels as strongly about Zoe as he says he does. It wouldn't feel right. It came off false too. Secondly, Zoe absolutely should not have kissed the vet. No one would go back to the man that slept with their best friend. No, not ever…wouldn't happen. At least I don't think Zoe's the type to forget that little detail. So, this is my attempt to fix things.

Wade watched as Zoe grabbed the key ring and spun around. He knew she was trying to cover for AnnaBeth, but when he saw her looking around the room and her eyes landed on Judson he lost it.

"Oh, hell no."

Wade strode from behind the bar and walked straight towards Zoe. She looked up at him, terrified at what he was going to do. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her with everything he had and wrapping his arms possessively around her. She could feel herself getting dizzy when he pulled back and snatched the key ring from her hand.

"Sorry Babe, I'll try to keep better track of it from now on. Thanks for finding them AnnaBeth."

With that he turned back to Zoe who was staring at him speechless. He couldn't resist. He pulled her back into the kiss and by the time he was done with her he was completely supporting her small frame. He could feel her responding back and she sighed into the kiss just as he did the same thing.

He opened his eyes to see Lemon stalk out of the Rammer Jammer and he grinned against Zoe's lips before he pulled back and announced rather loudly as he held up the keys.

"See you tonight, Peaches."

Zoe rocked on her feet for a few seconds and then had to sit down. She couldn't sort through all her emotions. First she was mad that Wade took the liberty to do what he did. Secondly, she was so grateful for what he'd done and thirdly, she didn't know what that kiss had been about. She just knew she wanted more. Fourthly, who cared? She was suddenly deliriously happy.

Wade was back behind the bar now watching her intently. He looked nervous and she knew she had the power to crush him right then and there, but after that kiss she knew she couldn't.

That kiss had just changed everything.

She adjusted her clothes and smoothed her hair before walking straight towards the bar where he was leaning across it. She loved how open and vulnerable his face was in that moment. His eyes were fixed on hers.

Wade's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst from his chest. Her expression was unreadable at this point, so he just stood his ground. What she did next he would forever remember as the defining moment of his life.

She reached across the bar and ran her fingers in a caress down his jawbone.

"Don't forget to use your key."

With that she was gone and Wade quickly looked at his watch to see how many hours he had left in his shift.

It was almost 8:20 when he reached the plantation and he could see Zoe's lights were off. She couldn't be asleep already, could she? Had she just been teasing him? Was this payback for what he did? He could not figure this woman out.

He squared his shoulders and decided he was going to go for it. If she hadn't meant for him to take her literally then she shouldn't have said it.

As he approached her porch he could see a soft glow coming from her window. What was up?

He used the key and pushed her door open fully expecting a scowling Zoe to be waiting for him. Instead he found that candles were lit everywhere. He held his breath as he moved through the house and finally spotted her sitting in the middle of her bed smiling at him. She had on a soft looking midnight blue nightgown and she was in a word…breathtaking.

He almost swallowed his tongue when she crooked her finger at him.

"Doc, if I'm dreamin' pinch me now before I pass out."

"You are not dreaming and I think maybe you should start calling me Zoe, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"Did I mention how much I like that shirt?"

Wade slipped his shoes and socks off before slowly approaching her bed and climbing on his knees to where she sat in the middle. Her fingers reached for the buttons and she slowly slipped each one from its buttonhole. Her eyes never left his. He wanted this but his fingers stilled hers.

"Zoe, if we do this there's no goin' back for me. I've wanted you for far too long to make this a one-time deal here. If you don't want a real relationship with me then I best go home now before we do any damage to our friendship."

There, he'd said it. He had never been so scared in his whole life as he waited for her reply.

"I'm not really a one time thing kind of girl, so know this. There will be no other women ever again. Do you understand me Wade? If you want us then it's a permanent arrangement. I won't share you…ever. If you hurt me I will never forgive you."

"I could never hurt you…Zoe. Now come here to me."

Zoe slipped the now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and reached for his t-shirt, drawing it over his head. He was looking down affectionately at her the whole time. Her small arms slipped up around his neck and her fingers ran up into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Wade cradled the back of her head with one hand and slipped his other arm around her waist pulling her flush to him. His lips nibbled her neck and shoulder before moving back to claim her lips. This kiss was slow and languid. He finally plundered her mouth as the kiss began to become more passionate.

Just as Wade was going to slide them down to the sheets, there was a knock on the door.

"No. Not now. Just ignore it."

Their lips locked again. This time their hands were exploring and new sensations began to take over. It was heavenly. Wade loved how petite she was and Zoe ran her hands over his abs. He was glorious.

The knocking became a pounding.

"Whoever it is knows I'm home. They aren't going to give up."

"Fine. Just let me kill them quietly and we can get back to business."

Zoe smirked as she climbed off the bed trying to escape the very possessive grip Wade had on her.

"Stay right there."

"I ain't goin' anywhere, but hurry up. I've been waitin' a long time for this Zoe."

"How long?"

"We'll talk about that later. Now get your cute butt in there and get rid of 'em."

"Are you always going to be this bossy?"

"Zooooeeee…"

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. Keep your shirt on. On second thought that's a bad choice of words. I definitely want you with your shirt off."

Wade's eyes were filled with love as he looked back at her and she might have returned to the bed except Lavon's voice rang out.

"Open up Zoe. I know you're in there."

They both froze and then laughed softly. Wouldn't Lavon be surprised?

"Okay, I'm coming and you my friend can keep your shirt on."

Zoe opened the door just like she had last night. She slipped out leaving it only barely open. Lavon tried to peer over her shoulder.

"What do you want Lavon? As you can see, I was in bed."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that. I uh…I heard a rumor and I wanted to just, you know, check it out and see if it's true."

He took in her nightgown and her mussed up hair and he winked at her.

"Yep. That's what I thought. Night Zoe."

He knew, but she didn't care. She knew he was happy for both of them.

"Night Lavon. I…uh…we probably won't be joining you for breakfast."

"Perfectly understandable. Carry on Doc. Carry on."

Lavon waved over his shoulder. He grinned as he walked back down her stairs and strode off towards home. He only had one thought in his mind.

It's about time.

A/N: There. Now I can enjoy the rest of my day. Hope you do too. Next week's previews look good. Let's hope they are. They better get these two together before the season ends. That's all I can say.


End file.
